A Not So Fairytale?
by ceremonials
Summary: Finn has taken Rachel on possibly the best date of her life but what if it really is just part of some school girl fantasy?   Finchel one shot set for 2x22 New York


Today had been the perfect day a walk in the park, dinner, Patti LuPone it was all like some big fairytale, but in Rachel doesn't believe her fairytale would have a happy ending.

"Rachel I love you, I always have and I always will" she fought back her tears but what kind of tears were these happy, sad, mad this whole day happened so quickly it was clearly magical but was it right?

They stopped in the middle of the street "I never stopped" he said as he grabbed both of her hands and looked into her eyes she could of fainted right there and then why was she so nervous it's just Finn right? Right but why was she acting as if it was their first date even after all they have been through he still managed to give her butterflies but at the same time a voice in the back of Rachel's mind was telling her to just stop now it wasn't the right time.

He leaned in to kiss her and he almost did but she just couldn't let both of them get heartbroken again this had to stop "Finn…." She managed to let out "we can't do this, not again"

"What? Rachel what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that maybe we had a chance it didn't work out, maybe this is the universe telling us that we shouldn't try again" she answered quietly

"No, I love you too much to let you go, not again anyway" she felt the tears build up in her eyes she just needed to get out of there she needed some alone time to think and Finn wasn't make it easier for her.

"Finn I...I just can't it would hurt too much to lose you again so I am making it easier for us by their not being an us" and with that she turned and walked down the dark, lonely streets of New York "a cab would be perfect right now" she muttered to herself.

"Rachel wait Rachel why are you walking so fast" she could hear him running behind her he just won't give up will he she slowed down a bit, why was she giving him this chance.

"Finn don't you get it!" she practically screamed "we don't belong together you're the quarterback and I'm just the invisible dork that get's slushied every day, that no one likes it would be selfish of me to keep you away from your "popular football player" reputation."

"Is that all you think that we are because I think we are so much more" she couldn't believe this why was he so blind to what she was trying to say.

"I can't handle getting hurt again Finn I have spent the past 6 months trying to forget everything we had but I can't. I tried to stomach the fact that you were with Quinn when deep down inside it killed me to see you that happy with someone that wasn't me. I know I will never be as pretty, as popular, because let's face it if me and Quinn were in a room full of guy they would all go for the shiny Barbie doll. I will never be good enough for you." It all came out so suddenly she really didn't want him to know of her insecurities it seemed like a good idea to keep them all bottled up inside but at the same time it felt good to let it all out. They were both silent for a while and Rachel didn't take it was a good sign, to save herself from some embarrassment she continued to keep walking it was getting late and certainly would notice their absence.

"Ya Quinn's pretty and stuff, but she isn't like you, you're different Rach your beautiful inside and out, your amazingly talented, convenient in yourself, adorable, and you have someone who will love you unconditionally in all you faults in my book that beats pretty any day". She turned slowly and just stared at him for a while did he really just say that about…. me?

"Rachel I just really…" he was interrupted by a kiss Rachel ran to Finn and crushed her lips against his "love you" she finished for him with a smile. He smiled back at her with hope in his eyes.

"So are you sure you're ready to try us again? Because I can wait until you're ready I want to get it right this time" he asked he really did want everything to go right between them this was his chance to see if third time's the charm.

"I'm forever yours faithfully remember?" she answered with a giggle. This time it was Finn that kissed her, he smiled with satisfaction because he had _his_ Rachel back and nothing would ruin that ever. "Stars" he blurted out she lifted up her head and looked at him confused

"Stars?" she asked

"You wanted to know what I saw when I kissed you, you just got your answer" he gave her that "reserved for Rachel Berry only" smile.

Now Rachel had to admit happy endings do exist now don't they?


End file.
